


Ooh, Doctor, you soniced her!

by doctorrsong



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorrsong/pseuds/doctorrsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course not! Why would I let you take my screwdriver? It’s mine.”</p><p>“Yes, sweetie,” she replied, smiling slowly. “I know it’s yours. That’s why I use it.”</p><p>His brows drew together, uncomprehending. “What are you talking about? What are you using it for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh, Doctor, you soniced her!

The Doctor furrowed his brows as he flicked another switch. He knew River was watching him in that particularly unnerving way of hers, but he wasn’t entirely sure why.

He honestly still wasn’t quite certain what to make of her. She proved to be very much a mystery to him. She was constantly setting him off balance but damn him if he didn’t love it just a little bit. She was a puzzle, and he was determined to solve her.

He bowed his back as he bent over the console, pretending to study some of the controls while he looked at her through his fringe. She was leaning back against the railing, looking as much at home as he did when he stepped into the TARDIS.

He didn’t know why, but that didn’t bother him as much as it should have. He tried to act like her mere presence in his ship was an affront, but he simply didn’t feel that way. He felt like she had a place her, as much as he didn’t understand it.

He watched as she pushed away from the railing, her heels clicking on the glass floor as she approached him. He straightened to his full height when she stopped in front of him.

River smoothed her hand over his chest and his breath caught at the sensation. She always touched him this way, as though she was used to having her hands on him. It made him wonder what kind of things he got up to with her younger self.  _Really_ wonder when she looked at him with that secretive smile.

His eyes traced over her face, taking in the way those full lips curved as she smiled. They were very distracting, her lips. Watching them form words and sentences had side-tracked him more than once. Well, and then there was her voice. That was a distraction all on its own… not that he would admit to that.  She just had a certain tone she used  _only_ for him, and even though he pretended he hadn’t noticed, he certainly  _had_ noticed.

His gaze moved to her eyes, studying the way they crinkled at the corners while she grinned up at him. Really, the way the light hit the green of her eyes was something that shouldn’t catch his attention as much as it did, but he couldn’t help it. They were like a galaxy all on their own, and he would be foolish to abandon his admiration of them when he hadn’t quite memorised the way her eyes darkened when he was around.

Because of his daydreaming, he didn’t notice her hand curling around his sonic until she pulled it from his coat pocket and bounced a step back from him.  

“River!” he gasped indignantly when he found his voice again.

He reached a hand out to make a grab for her, but she danced away from him, staying just out of his reach. He grunted when the TARDIS lurched, causing them both to stumble, before he hurried back to the console. He needed to stabilize her before they ended up landing in a supernova. That would be bad. Very bad.

“You’ve never minded me taking it in the past,” River said when he looked at her again. She was up the stairs now and her fingers were curled around his sonic. She didn’t look like she was going to relinquish it any time soon.

“You’ve never taken it before!” he countered, his voice taking on the sulking quality she always managed to bring out in it. It was frustrating, really, to not know what she knew. He slammed a lever down at the way her brows raised. That was her I-know-something-you-don’t look. He  _hated_ that look. Hated the way she could get him so riled up with so little effort. But she was so very  _intriguing._

“I haven’t?” she asked after a beat.

“Of course not! Why would I let you take my screwdriver? It’s  _mine_.”

“Yes, sweetie,” she replied, smiling slowly. “I know it’s  _yours._ That’s why I use it.”

His brows drew together, uncomprehending. “What are you talking about? What are you using it for?”

This time, her smile was nothing short of wicked. “You can come and find out once you’ve stabilized the TARDIS. If you like,” she purred.

River bounced off before he could argue with her, disappearing down the hallway and leaving him to deal with his ship. He stared down the empty corridor before huffing his irritation. First she  _stole_ his screwdriver, and now she wouldn’t tell him what for! His movements were clipped as he set about steadying his old girl.

It took him longer than he would have liked to get everything back in order, and he wasn’t sure where to go when he followed the passage she had taken. There were a lot of rooms down this section, and he had no idea what she was doing so how was he supposed to find her?

A sound cut off his internal ranting and he blinked slowly. It sounded like his sonic. His steps carried him toward the direction he thought he had heard it from. And then he heard it again.

Was that—was that coming from  _his_ room? What was she doing in his room?

The Doctor growled in sudden irritation. Who did she think she was, walking around the TARDIS like she owned the bloody place? She couldn’t just go into his room without his permission!

With that in mind, he angrily shoved the door open, ready to give her a piece of his mind. He was stopped in his tracks, however, at the image that greeted him. His mouth opened and closed silently while his brain tried to process what was happening.

On his bed, one River Song laid slightly propped up against his pillows. Her clothing was strewn about his room haphazardly, leaving her completely nude on his sheets. She was facing him, and her legs were spread wide, giving him more than just an eyeful of her glistening sex.

His throat felt tight and he watched, absolutely captivated, as she held the tip of his glowing sonic mere centimeters from her clit. Her hips were undulating slowly and a soft moan reached his ears over the steady sound of his screwdriver sending out its waves.

"Nice of you to join me,” she gasped, her hips bucking slightly as her eyes raked over him. “The real thing is always better than my imagination.”

His knees nearly buckled at her admission that  _he_ was the one she thought of to bring herself off. His trousers were suddenly very uncomfortable but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. She was _magnificent,_ and he wanted to watch her reach her orgasm like this. He wanted to see her fall apart completely.

As much as he craved to touch her, to taste every inch of her, he forced his legs to carry him to the chair at the foot of the bed. It offered the perfect view of her, and he didn’t miss the saucy smile she gave him.

“You’re going to watch?” she asked, her voice hitching on the last word.

“Yes,” he breathed, his voice rough as he shifted uncomfortably. He stripped off his jacket and tossed it to the floor. “And I think you like that, my bad girl.” He couldn’t stop his voice lowering as he took in the way her thighs quivered from her pleasure.

“Ah…god, yes, Doctor,” she panted, her hips rising and falling now against the sonic waves vibrating against her. “Don’t just sit there,” she whinged, planting her feet and lifting her hips higher.

“What would you prefer I do, River?” her name left him like a caress as he loosened his bow tie, letting the ends hang over his shoulders. His eyes drank her in hungrily, captivated by the smooth rhythm of her body. Her moans were becoming shorter now, less drawn out as she moved faster.

“Just…talk,” she whimpered, digging her teeth into her lip while her free hand fisted in his sheets.

“Talk?” he asked, deliberately pausing when she moaned. Honestly, her voice was enough to set his hands into motion. Because he wanted to keep his hands to himself until she brought herself off, his fingers quickly unbuttoned his own trousers. The sound of his zipper caused her eyes to pop open and she made a desperate noise as she watched him free his cock.

“Ah, sweetie,” she gasped, her eyes riveted on his shaft.

He wrapped his fist around himself slowly, loving the unbridled pleasure evident on her face. “Is this what you want, River?” he asked, pumping himself as she nodded frantically. He saw her squeeze her eyes shut, the flush on her cheeks becoming more prominent the closer she got. Her mouth fell open and gasping moans left her as he continued talking. “My naughty River Song,” he purred. “You want me thinking of this every time I use that sonic, don’t you? You want me picturing you on my bed, all flushed and wet and about to come for  _me._ ”

“Yes!” she cried. “Yes!”

"I will,” he groaned. “I won’t be able to touch it again without seeing  _you_.” His fist tightened around his cock and he licked his lips. “Look how close you are. Come for me, River.”

A frantic noise left her, and her hips flew up and up and up until she was screaming out her release. “Doctor!” she shouted, grinding her hips against the sonic waves as her orgasm crashed through her.

He sat spellbound, his hand frozen as he observed the tremors rushing through her even as moan after moan tumbled past her lips. After a moment, she tossed the sonic away from her, collapsing against the pillows. He listened to her shaking breaths for a moment and simply admired the picture she made on his bed. She was flushed all over, but she didn’t look sated yet. He wouldn’t be satisfied with what he saw until he could see her after she had been thoroughly fucked.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing the dazzling green he had been admiring before. As if she could read his mind, she gave him a saucy smile and shifted to crawl over to him on the bed.

He groaned appreciatively as he watched her ass sway and hauled her into his lap when she got close enough. His mouth was on hers in an instant, and he felt her hands shakily start on his buttons. He shook his head. “Next time,” he panted, wrapping an arm around her back and lifting her enough to position himself. He pulled her down when he felt the head of his shaft slide within her hot body. She sank down on him like she was made for it, tossing her head back as he filled and stretched her.

She didn’t seem like she wanted to give up his buttons, but he didn’t give her much of a choice as he tugged her chest flush to his and claimed her lips once more. His mouth was demanding under hers, and he was unrelenting as he pumped his hips up, burying himself deeply each time she came down on him. His tongue flirted with hers as she finally wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He felt her hands fisting in the material of his shirt, felt the bite of her nails through it, but it only added to his passion.

Her body was still sensitive from her climax, and he took advantage of it. He gripped her hip with his free hand, squeezing it and holding her down on him before she could move up again. She made a sound in the back of her throat and broke their kiss to bury her face in his shoulder as she ground herself on him. He groaned as she moved, keeping him completely buried even as her muscles started contracting.

“Doctor,” she whimpered into his shoulder, clinging to him as her grinding became faster. He clenched his teeth, his head falling back against the chair as she bit down on his shoulder. “Doctor,” she repeated, her voice nothing but a moan. She was babbling in his ear, telling him she wasn’t going to be able to last if he kept this up, telling him she hated him, telling him she loved him, but it all ended with a muffled scream as she finally went over.

He began thrusting with a vengeance as she came around him, drawing out her pleasure for as long as he could even while he worked to reach his own. The moans that left her with every thrust helped as much as he contracting muscles and he was soon joining her. Bliss was all he knew as he held her tightly to him. He was buried deep inside her as he came, and the sound that left him was one of pure pleasure. “River,” he groaned, stroking his hands up and down her sweat sleeked back.

“Doctor,” she whispered back, placing little pecking kisses along his neck. His lips curled into a smile as she kissed until she could reach his lips. They kissed slowly, just enjoying the feel of one another as they basked in the afterglow of their pleasure.

“We’ll definitely have to do that again,” he breathed, toying with the curls at the back of her neck.

She smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. “Your sonic is a good friend of mine,” she said saucily. “Count on it.”

x


End file.
